HunKai - Love Missions!
by riihye
Summary: Disaat hubungan Sehun dan Jongin merenggang, para member lain melakukan misi untuk mempersatukan mereka kembali ll "Hhh, apa yang dilakukan maknae pabbo itu padamu, heh? Sampai sampai sekarang kau jadi aneh begini?" ll "Dan apa kalian juga merasa… Sehun dan Tao jadi sangat dekat belakangan ini?" ll It's HunKai Fics! BoyxBoy,OOC, DLDR ll PROLOG is POSTED! Review? :3


**HunKai - Love Mission!**

**© riihye**

**.**

All Cast Belong to **God** and **SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy! :3

.

.

Hari ini, EXO sedang _free_ dari jadwal mereka yang biasanya super padat. Beberapa member mengambil job lain di luar manggung, sisanya sibuk menghabiskan waktu luang mereka sendiri. Jalan-jalan, latihan, atau sekedar malas malasan di dorm.

Jongin memencet mencet tombol di remote televisi secara acak, mencoba mencari channel yang layak ia tonton. Acara sekarang banyak yang tidak berkualitas, dan Jongin benci itu. Badannya ia senderkan di sofa coklat empuk di ruang tengah dorm. Wajahnya kuyu, sorot matanya redup dan sayu. Seperti tidak ada semangat untuk menjalani aktivitas hari ini.

"Yo, Jonginnie." sebuah suara familiar terdengar, dan tak berapa lama si empunya datang ke ruang tengah dan duduk disamping Jongin.

"Waeyo? Wajahmu lecek kaya baju belum disetrika." ejeknya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Luhan hyung."sahut Jongin tanpa menoleh, sambil masih terus memencet asal remote di tangannya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin diajak bicara sekarang. _Mood_-nya sedang tidak baik.

"Memangnya salah aku perhatian sama sahabatku sendiri? Ya, Jongie, kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku." paksa Luhan sambil menarik narik lengan _sweater_ abu Jongin.

Jongin melirik Luhan datar, "Tidak ada. Jangan urus aku, hyung. Urus saja Baozi-hyungmu yang tercinta itu." Jongin akhirnya menaruh remote televisi, memutuskan untuk menonton acara terbaik yang ada di pagi ini. Pororo.

Luhan tersenyum aneh, "Haha, dia sedang tidur pulas sekali dikamarnya. Dia kelelahan. Mungkin aku terlalu kasar semalam."

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Dasar."

Luhan memang sangat _over-protective _ pada kekasihnya, Minseok hyung. Dia akan ngamuk jika ada member lain yang terlihat terlalu dekat pada Baozi-nya. Juga, bermesraan tidak tahu tempat. Belum lagi kebiasaannya 'memakan' Baozi-nya hampir tiap malam sebenarnya sangat mengganggu waktu berharga Jongin untuk tidur. Dunia serasa milik berdua saja. Memang benar kata orang orang, jika sudah punya pacar pasti sahabat di lupakan. Jongin merasakannya sekali.

"Hahaha, biar saja. Memangnya kau tidak pernah?"tanya Luhan.

"Pernah apa?"

"Melakukan 'itu' dengan pacar mu lah."Luhan tersenyum aneh lagi.

Jongin memukul kepala Luhan dengan bantal di tangannya, keras. "YAK!" yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa lebar tanpa dosa.

"Hahaha, mianhae, aku lupa. Pacarmu 'kan si maknae. EXO's baby. Oh, pasti masih sangat polos sekali~"Luhan menggoda Jongin lagi, kali ini dengan suara dan wajah -sok- imutnya.

"Terserah kau Xiao Lu." adu argumen percuma saja menurut Jongin. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada layar televisi 29" yang menampilkan Pororo dan Krong sedang bermain salju berdua. Aih, romantisnya.

"Hhh, apa yang dilakukan maknae pabbo itu padamu, heh? Sampai sampai sekarang kau jadi aneh begini?"Pemuda bermata rusa disampingnya mulai mendramatisir.

Jika dia ada tenaga dan _mood_ lebih untuk menonjok wajah orang di pagi hari yang cerah ini, ia pasti sudah menonjok wajah Luhan sejak tadi..

"Dimana dia sekarang, heh? Aku benar benar harus bicara padanya."kata Luhan lagi.

Namja tan itu memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Diam dan Berhenti bertanya atau ku tendang kau dari sini."ancamnya dengan suara datar. Luhan langsung terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia pernah di tendang Jongin sekali, dan yah- rasanya sungguh tak terdeskripsi. Butuh beberapa hari agar punggungnya kembali pulih seperti semula.

Pemuda bersurai _light brown_ itu akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan diam! Kau sama sekali tak punya sopan santun pada yang lebih tua ya!"

"Siapa suruh hyung menggangguku."sahut Jongin ketus.

Luhan menghela nafas lalu menggeleng heran. 'Dia beneran berantem dengan Sehun, ya?' batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ruang tamu menjadi hening karena keduanya fokus dengan televisi. Sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Pororo dan teman temannya.

"Jongin, Luhan-hyung." suara berat itu memecah keheningan.

Luhan dan Jongin menoleh, mendapati pemuda kurus dengan surai pirang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sehun? Waeyo?" jawab Jongin.

"Aku mau jalan jalan ke mall dengan Zitao. Kalian mau titip sesuatu?"tanya Sehun. Maknae itu mengenakan jaket hitam , _skinny jeans_ warna senada, _sneakers_ putih, kacamata hitam dan topi kesayangannya.

"Ani, tidak ada Hun." jawab Jongin. Huh, sempat sempatnya ia memperhatikan penampilan Sehun pagi ini. Apa apaan dia.

"Kalau Luhan hyung?"

"Tidak, Sehun-ah."

"Sehunnie, kajja! Kajja!" Maknae lainnya, Tao, baru keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan senyum ceria ia menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Jonginne, Luhan-hyung kami keluar dulu ya. Nanti aku pulang bawa kue!"lanjut maknae EXO-M itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hati hati di jalan Tao-hyung, Sehun."Jongin tersenyum.

"Nde."

"Annyeoong~"

BLAM!

Luhan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Kenapa nggak ikut?"

"Heh?"

"Kenapa nggak ikutan jalan jalan bareng mereka?"ulangnya.

Jongin menghela napasnya, "Males."

"Emangnya kamu nggak cemburu liat mereka berdua jalan jalan sambil pegangan tangan kayak tadi?"

"Enggak tuh." Namja bersurai gelap itu menggeleng.

Luhan menyeringai, "Yakin?"

"Yakin lah. Aku kan nggak cemburuan kayak hyung. Lagian mereka kan emang kayak gitu."

"Hah, sudahlah, ngaku saja. Pasti juauuh di dalam hati kecilmu sebenarnya kamu cemburu kan?"

"Apaan sih!"

"Sudahlah, ngaku saja~"

"YAK!" dan pertengkaran itu di akhiri dengan kaki jenjang Jongin yang menerjang tulang kering Luhan.

"Hum, kalian merasa nggak kalau akhir-akhir ini Jongin itu sedikit... aneh?" tanya Luhan, lalu meminum frapucinno miliknya.

"Woa, ternyata bukan aku saja yang berpikir begitu! Nde hyung, Sekarang Jongin memang sedikit aneh, bukan, tapi dia memang benar benar aneh!"

Luhan, Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada di salah satu _Coffee Shop_ terkenal di daerah Gangnam. Luhan dan Minseok , sering mampir kesini jika ada waktu luang, begitu pula dengan Jongdae. Tapi tidak biasanya Duo Happy Virus EXO, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut juga dengan mereka hari ini.

"Aneh bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu, Baek? Jongin sekarang mudah sekali marah! Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menyenggol bahunya saat lewat di dapur dan dia mengumpat dan memakiku seolah aku sudah mengilangkan uang miliknya jutaan won! Bocah itu benar benar! Seperti yeoja sedang PMS saja."geram Jongdae.

Minseok menyendok _Chocolate Cake_ nya. "Kemarin juga, aku hanya tanya soal jadwal latihan dia malah menjawab dengan ketus. Langsung saja ku omeli dia."

"Jangan tanya dia sikapnya akhir akhir ini padaku. Dia memang berubah. Seperti sedang banyak masalah."Chanyeol buka suara.

Luhan menggangguk kecil melihat reaksi para bandmatenya. "Dan apa kalian juga merasa… Sehun dan Tao jadi sangat dekat belakangan ini?"

Seketika hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Hum? Iya sih, Akhir akhir ini Tao memang nempel terus dengan Sehun. Keluar, latihan, kemana mana dengan Sehun."sahut salah satu main vocal EXO K itu.

"Kemarin mereka tidur di kamarku dan Tao."tambah Minseok.

"Oke, biar kutebak. Jadi kau mengira penyebab Jongin berubah akhir akhir ini karena Sehun dan Tao? Begitu kan, hyung?"Jongdae menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Eum-yah, hampir seperti itu. Atau bisa juga Jongin dan Sehun memang ada masalah, makanya, Sehun belakangan ini dekat dekat dengan Tao."tukas Luhan.

"Kupikir biasa saja, hyung. Kau saja yang berlebihan. Tao kan sahabat Sehun, wajar kalau mereka terlihat dekat, atau bahkan pergi berdua. Aku misalnya, Yifan-hyung bukan pacarku tapi aku sering keluar bersamanya. Itu bukan kencan namanya, hyung. Kau menilai mereka seperti itu karena hyung sendiri terlalu _over protective_ pada pacarmu." jelas namja terjangkung diantara mereka itu panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Tapi.. ah, pokoknya bukan seperti itu!"

"Mereka berdua juga jarang terlihat bersama seperti biasanya. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun dan Tao…"Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Psst! Jangan bicara sembarangan. Dari awal Jongin dan Sehun memang tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang banyak, kan? Tidak seperti Luhan dengan Minseok hyung yang mesra mesraan tidak tahu tempat! Hahaha."Chanyeol tertawa dengan mulut di penuhi _Cheese Cake._

"Yak! Apa apaan kau! Kita sedang serius tahu!"MInseok memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Biar saja, kau juga sama saja dengan Baekki-mu itu!"Luhan membela diri. "Tidak, tuh. Iya kan Baekki-chan? "Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam namja yang ia aku-akui sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Jongdae berdehem, "Ehem, sekarang kita disini untuk membahas masalah Jongin dan Sehun kan?"

"Ah, Bilang saja kau iri kan, Chenchen? Makanya lain kali ajak Junmyeon hyung juga, biar kita bisa sekalian _triple date_." ejek Chanyeol, yang hanya ditanggapi helaan nafas dari Jongdae.

"Sudahlah. Memang terlalu dini sih untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya diantara mereka."potong Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin ada konflik diantara member lagi. Apalagi jika masalahnya sepele seperti ini."Minseok mengaduk-ngaduk isi gelas _Bubble float_-nya sambil merengut.

"Itu sebabnya kita harus memastikannya."

Alis Jongdae tertaut, "Huh? Bagaimana caranya?"

Luhan menyeringai -sok misterius, "Kita akan lakukan sebuah misi rahasia.."

**.**

**. **

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Hellaw, ****riihye**** here ^^ ini ff kedua, yang Pairingnya HunKai :3**

**Umh, Otte? Tertarik untuk baca kelanjutannya?**

**Btw, aku mau tegasin kalo FF ini memang slight!HunTao. Dan aku sama sekali nggak benci HunTao, justru aku juga suka mereka :3 ( I Love Sehun topping everyone! Except Luhan ;;; ) dan apalagi ****Huang Zitao**** itu adalah salah satu bebeb saya (?) *abaikan* -.-**

**Last, Mind to **** W?**** *bbuing bbuing***

**PS: RIP BaekYeol T_T *tebar tissue***


End file.
